gore_perkinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cm Punk 13
Phil Brooks is a mixed martial artist, comic book writer and retired professional wrestler best known as CM Punk, he made his WWE video game debut in Smackdown VS Raw 2008, made his last appearance in WWE 2K15 but has still been a member of the GP Roster since WWE 13 where he was the cover star. Series 1 Draft CM Punk was Gore's #1 pick. Championship pursuits Punk debuted on episode 2 where he lost a Fatal 4 way match after the referee Vince McMahon screwed over the Rock, At Bad Blood, Punk defeated McMahon. In episode 5, Punk vs Mcmahon went to a no contest after Shane interfered. At Over The Edge, Punk lost to Triple H in a WWE Championship match. In episode 7, glitches galore. At One Night Only, Punk failed to win a Championship Scramble match for Kurt Angles WWE Championship. In episode 10, Punk failed to win a Fatal 4 Way match to become the #1 contender. At Money In The Bank, Punk failed to win the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. At Summerslam, Punk defeated Kurt Angle. Intercontinental Champion At Judgement Day, Punk defeated Randy Orton to win the Intercontinental Championship. At Vengeance, Punk retained the championship against Randy Savage. At Survivor Series, Punk retained the championship in a Triple Threat match including Bret Hart and Sting. At Breakdown, Punk defeated Matt Hardy to retain. At Royal Rumble, Punk retained against Dean Ambrose. At Elimination Chamber, Punk retained against Randy Orton. At WrestleMania, Punk lost the title to Gore in a Triple Threat match including Randy Orton. Series 2 Draft Punk was once again Gore's #1 pick. Various Feuds in episode 2, Punk lost a ladder match. At Extreme Rules, Punk came and complained about not being on the card until Alberto Del Rio came out and challenged him to an impromptu match which Punk won. In Episode 5, Punk ended his partnership with Paul Heyman. At Payback, Punk and RVD defeated Heyman and his client Curtis Axel. In episode 5, Punk lost to Axel after Heyman gave Axel a chair and attacked Punk with it when the ref was down. = WWE Championship = At Money In The Bank, Punk defeated one of Heyman's associates, John Cena to become WWE Champion. In episode 11, however, Punk lost the title to Dean Ambrose with Shane McMahon as the ref. After the match, Punk was attacked by Ambrose and McMahon. In Episode 12, Punk got revenge on Shane and defeated him in a 1 on 1 match. At Summerslam, Punk defeated RVD to win his 2nd WWE Championship. At Night Of Champions, Punk retained against Randy Orton. In episode 17, Punk dropped the title to Orton. At Hell In A Cell, Punk was squashed by Brock Lesnar. At Survivor Series, Team Punk defeated Team Heyman. Punk appeared in the Royal Rumble match at #15, lasted 18:01 and made it to the final 2 before being eliminated by Daniel Bryan. In episode 29, Punk defeated Dolph Ziggler to qualify for the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber, Punk won the match and his 3rd WWE Championship. At WrestleMania, Punk lost the title to Daniel Bryan in an Iron Man match.Category:Intercontinental Champion